


Titanic - Yuri!!! On Ice

by PaperLettuce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Titanic AU, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperLettuce/pseuds/PaperLettuce
Summary: After a lucky hand of cards, vagabond Russian artist, Viktor Nikiforov and his best friend Christophe Giacometti win tickets to the unsinkable Titanic, boarding with some of the highest class people on Earth. While aboard, Viktor has a chance encounter with suicidal beauty, Yuuri Katsuki, a high class boy from Japan, Viktor saving him from jumping off the end of the ship. As the days go on, they grow closer and closer, unaware of the cruel fate awaiting them.Warning for mentions of suicide, depression, anxiety, and for some mature content in later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Viktor Nikiforov watched apprehensively as Michele Crispino and Emil Nekola, two men he had met in a bar in Southampton and began to gamble with, shuffled their cards, Michele glaring at Emil. "1. È fottuto idiota, si scommette i nostri biglietti dannati Dio." He grumbled, Emil smiling sheepishly at the angry Italian man. "2. Jejda." "Viktor, we bet the last of our money." Viktor's friend, Christophe Giacometti, said worriedly. "Ah, my friend," Viktor grinned, him wrapping his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. "When you have nothing, you have nothing to lose." He winked. "That's absolutely not true." Chris said, pursing his lips a bit. He had learned long ago not to question his friend, but if he lost, they would both be going hungry that night. They all got their cards together, Viktor letting a breath out. "Alright, moment of truth. Chris, what do you have?" He stared straight into his eyes and laid his cards down, having a completely useless hand. "3. Nichts?" "Nichts." Chris grumbled, looking quite displeased at the ever enthusiastic Viktor. "Emil?" Emil laid down another useless hand, though Michele smirked and laid down his cards; two pair, a rather high hand. Viktor's face seemed to fall a bit, him looking to Chris and shaking his head. "I'm sorry Chris." "4. Was 'sorry', verdammte Schweinehund- You bet all our money-" "I'm sorry!" Viktor interrupted, a grin splitting his face. "You're not going to see your mother again for a long time. Cause we're going to America- Full house, boys!" He slammed his cards down, the winning hand being shown to the Italian and Czech men across from them. Christophe's eyes widened and he grinned, picking up the tickets and happily celebrating. Michele looked completely perplexed at them for a moment before, standing and grabbing Viktor's collar, holding his fist back to punch him. He cursed under his breath and glared at him before moving and punching Emil, making him fall from his chair, the whole bar going up in a happy uproar seeing Michele jump on him. Viktor grinned and grabbed the money, stuffing his pockets with the coins and bills. "Viktor, we're going to America!" Christophe grinned, hugging his friend, absolutely giddy at the opportunity to go to America. "Nah, mate. Titanic is going to America. In five minutes." They looked up at the clock, it reading 11:55 when the departure for the Titanic was at noon. As Michele still yelled and Emil grinned and tried to calm him, they scooped the rest of their money off of the table and grabbed their rucksacks and dashed for the ship that was going to be departing in only five more minutes. 

 

Yuuri Katsuki stepped out of the buggy him and his fiancee and him and ridden to the port in, him stepping out and helping his mother out first before helping out his fiancee, Jean Jacqueline Leroy, daughter of a wealthy businessman. Their marriage wasn't for love, which was quite obvious, it was for money. Yuuri, by no means, was a gold digger, but it was what he had to do to keep his family afloat. After his father had passed away, their frivolous lifestyle in Japan soon grew too expensive for them. Not wanting his dear mother to end up in a seamstress factory, Yuuri began looking for fiancee's, finding one in a rich mans daughter. It wasn't like Yuuri would have grown to love her after years passed anyways, his tastes were never for women. He liked someone once when he was younger, but she was like a sister to him; And before he knew it, she went and got married and had three children her first time. She already had a family, so the one female he would consider marrying was already taken. Yuuri settled for the boisterous young woman most referred to as 'JJ'. She, by no means, was a bad person, she was just very much not what Yuuri wanted. Not even her personality. She was big and brass and loud, while Yuuri was quite and subtle and shy. It was difficult to be with her for long without getting overwhelmed. Yuuri shielded his eyes with his hand, looking up at the ship and commenting, "I don't get what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania." JJ laughed and grinned at him. "You're so blasé, Yuuri! This is much bigger and better than the Mauritania!" Yuuri smiled weakly. "Ha ha, right..." He sighed and offered his elbow as they headed into the ship, walking up the wooden platform and into the gorgeous ship. To any other passenger, it must have seemed like stepping into heaven itself, with both the luxury of the ship and the opportunity to go to America. To him, it was nothing more but a solidification of the commitment he had made to go to America and marry this woman, the terrifying last step that he couldn't go back on. He stepped into the ship, him moving forward to lead his mother and his fiancee to the suite they would share.

 

"Here, this one too." Yuuri handed a painting to one of the servants who was helping set up the room to their liking. "I'd like to hang all them up." He said, JJ coming in from the other room and leaning against the door. "Those finger paintings were certainly a waste of money." Yuuri turned and gave her a look before continuing to help the servant pull paintings from a pile, him picking out his favourites to hang. "The difference between my taste in art and Jacqueline's is that I have one." He commented, holding up one he had particularly liked, looking it over again. "They're fascinating, like being in a dream." He said, the servant coming over and taking it from him to hang up. "What's the artists name, sir?" "Picasso something. I don't remember his first name. He was from Spain, I think." "Picasso something." JJ commented cheekily. "He won't amount to a thing, I assure you." Yuuri gave her another look, fixing his glasses as he turned and went to help the servants hang the paintings. 

 

Viktor and Christophe dashed through the crowd of people waiting to watch the Titanic depart, both young men wearing huge grins on their face. "We're going to be riding in style tonight, my friend! We're practically God damned royalty!" Viktor laughed, hitting Christophe's chest as they ran through the crowd, Viktor faster than Christophe. "Come on, I thought you said you were fast!" They got to the wooden platform just as it was being rolled back, Viktor hopping on it with Christophe right on his tail. "Hold on, hold on! We're passengers!" He stopped in front of the worker about to close the door, holding out his tickets. The man took them and inspected them closely before asking. "Have you been through the inspection queue?" "Oh course. Anyways, neither of us have lice, we're Americans. Both of us." He gave the strange silver haired man one more look over before nodding and helping them aboard. 

 

Once in the hall, Viktor grinned and wrapped his arm around Christophe, giving him a good natured kiss on his cheek, laughing happily. "We're the luckiest sons-of-bitches alive, you know that?!" They headed up to the main deck where everyone was waving goodbye to their friends and family from the rails. Viktor ran to it, stepping up and waving to the large crowd. "Goodbye!" "Do you know someone?" Christophe asked, leaning over and waving anyways. "That's not the point!" Deciding to go along with his antics, Christophe smiled and leaned over, waving and blowing kisses to the crowd. "5. Ciao, auf wiedersehen! I'll never forget you!" He said, laughing as he saw Michele and Emil watching from below, Michele with a huge pout on his face. "6. Enjoy America, cazzo culo!" He yelled, only making Viktor and Christophe laugh more. 

 

The next afternoon, they were out at sea, Captain Leo de la Iglesia grinning as he watched the ship he was manning head out to sea. "Ah, nothing more lovely than an open sea and a ship, is there?" Guang-Hong Ji, the ships creator, nodded and smiled, leaning against the railing as he stood beside him. "It is a beauty, isn't it?" "Certainly." Leo smiled, looking down at the smaller man, causing Guang-Hong to look away with pink cheeks.

 

Just below them, Viktor and Christophe went to the front of the boat, Viktor hopping to the very front, looking over and smiling, tugging on Christophe's jacket. "Look down there, dolphins!" He said, watching as they raced in front of the ship. "So beautiful. I can see the Statue of Liberty from here. Very small, but still." Christophe said, Viktor grinning and laughing at that, standing up and holding his arms out, cheering. "I'm the king of the world!" Christophe chuckled and tugged on the suspenders he wore. "You're embarrassing, that's what you are!"

 

"She is the largest moving object known to man. Designed from the keel plates up by Mr. Ji here." Yakov Feltsmen, a reporter from Russia who was commissioned to write a piece about the Titanic, commented, the topic of the building of the Titanic having been brought up curiously by Yuuri. "Thank you for your praise, Mr. Feltsmen." Guang-Hong smiled, looking as the waiters came around to take everyone at the tables orders. "We'll have the spring lamb, rare, very little mince sauce, and Earl Grey tea, thank you." JJ said before looking to her fiance. "You like lamb, don't you?" She asked after the man had already left. Yuuri took in a frustrated sigh, though smiled at her regardless. Phichit, a young Thai man coming to America to join his wife, smiled in pity at Yuuri. "You going to cut his meat for him too, Jacqueline?" He said with a shady smile, JJ's smile dropping a little and Yuuri's smile widening as he exchanged a glance with Phichit. "So, who came up with the name 'Titanic'? Was it you, Mr. Ji?" He asked. "Oh, actually, that was Mr. Feltsmen's idea. He said that it was based off of the Greek monsters, Titans, right?" Yakov nodded and huffed. "Have you ever heard of Dr. Freud, Mr. Feltsmen? His work on the male preoccupation with size might be of interest to you." Both Phichit and Guang-Hong laughed gently, while everyone else at the table either didn't understand or didn't care for his joke. "What's gotten into you?" JJ said under her breath. "Excuse me." Yuuri stood, leaving the room and heading out to the balcony. "He's real smart, JJ. Hope you can handle him." "I might have to start minding what he reads, won't I Mr. Chulanont?" She asked, standing to go follow him.

 

Viktor stared intently at an older man and his daughter, going back and forth between his sketchbook and the people he was drawing in it. Christophe sat beside him, speaking to another Russian man while Viktor was preoccupied. "This ship, it's very nice." "Yeah, a proper Irish built one too." Christophe tilted his head a bit at that. "It's English isn't it?" "No, it was built in Ireland, 15,000 Irishmen worked on this thing." He said, glancing over as he saw some high class men passing them to walk their dogs, his eyes following them as they walked around the corner. "Typical. First class dogs come down here to shit." He cursed, taking another drag of his cigarette. "Lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things." Viktor commented with a grin, looking away from his pad and the family to attempt to engage in conversation, having finished his drawing. "Like we could forget?" The man joked before reaching over and offering his hand to the vagabond artist. "I'm Georgi Popovich." "Viktor Nikiforov." "Chris." They all introduced, Georgi gesturing to the sketchbook resting on Viktor's lap. "You make any money off of those things?" Just as he was about to answer, Viktor glanced up at the balcony, seeing a beautiful, if not frustrated Asian man coming to lean against the railing with a soft sigh. His eyes widened and mouth went agape, him staring as if he had seen an angel, because Viktor was sure that he had. Georgi gave a questioning look to Christophe, he nodded to let the other man know that he wasn't staring for no reason. Viktor looked at the beautiful boy, Yuuri glancing down at him before back up, then back down for a moment, them sharing a look. "Stop looking, Viktor. You've got better chances of having angels fly out of your ass than landing a boy like that. Love is a hoax, trust me." He said, pain in his voice. Still, he stared, Christophe laughing as he waved his hands in front of his face, getting no reaction from Viktor. "Don't try to stop him. He's a hopeless romantic, a player known in Russia, Germany, France, Spain. Once he has his eye on someone, no use trying to talk him out of it." Christophe grinned. Yuuri kept eye contact with him for a moment, turning when he felt his fiancee tug on his arm. It looked like they fought for a moment before he went back in, the black haired woman sighing and following him in. "7. красивая..." Viktor murmured.

 

Yuuri sat at the dinner table with his mother, fiancee, and a few other people of their class, him staring blankly at the food before him. He suddenly felt overwhelmed, a panic sweeping over him. He felt as though he had no control of his life, which he really didn't have much of. He was stuck in a situation he hated that would make him miserable for the rest of his life, but yet had to go through with it, having no way out. "Excuse me." He murmured quietly, standing and hurrying out of the dinning room. 

 

Tears blurred his eyes as Yuuri ran through the halls of the ship, barely noticing as he knocked into people left and right. His brain was in a tizzy, him barely able to breathe, to think. He barely knew that he was running. He ran past a bench, running to the end of the ship until he ran into the railing, watching as his bowler hat flew off and fell into the sea. His teary brown eyes followed it, him suddenly getting an idea. If he killed himself, then and there, his mother, still being connected to the Leroy family, would still get some money, at least enough to take care of herself enough to not have to work in a sweat shop. Yuuri leaned over and looked into the swirling black water, him having to look back up to avoid getting dizzy as he climbed over. He took off his waistcoat, laying it on the deck, the edge of it hanging over the bottom rung of the railing. He turned around, heels back and hands tightly gripping the railing as he looked out onto the dark horizon, his mind still racing. What should his last words be? What would he think of before he died? Would it hurt, would it be fast? There was only one way of knowing. He leaned over a bit, letting his fingers loosen around the railings.

 

Viktor hadn't been trying to do anything, him simply enjoying his cigarette as he laid on a bench by the end of the boat, him staring up at the beautiful starry sky. When he heard footsteps racing towards, then past him, he sat up just in time to see the beautiful man from earlier, though this time he was crying as he ran past him. Viktor wasn't sure why, but something inside of him screamed to follow him, so he pulled his coat back on and flicked his cigarette into the ocean, following the man from before to the end of before. He was expecting the man to be sitting on one of the bench chairs and crying, certainly not expecting him to be over the railing, fingers loosening on the railing as he leaned forward. Viktor's heart hiccuped and there was only one logical thing to say. 

 

"Don't do it."

__________________________

1\. You fucking idiot, you bet our God damned tickets. (Italian)

2\. Whoops. (Czech)

3\. Nothing? Nothing. (German)

4\. What 'sorry', damned pig dog- (German)

5\. Bye (Italian), farewell (German)!

6\. Enjoy America, fucking ass! (Italian)

7\. Beautiful... (Russian)


	2. Chapter

"Don't do it."

 

Yuuri's hands immediately retighten around the railing, him looking back to see the third class man who was looking up at him earlier that day. There were so many things that he wanted to say, what he wanted to ask. Like, why he was even up here in the first place? But instead, he couldn't help but get defensive. After all, he didn't want to kill himself while that man was watching him. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!" He said, looking desperately. Viktor calmly took a few steps forward, holding out his hands in a gesture to mean that he intended no harm. "Come, come, calm down. Here, give me your hand, I'll pull you back over." "No, stay where you are! I'll let go!" He said, turning back to the water. Viktor stopped for a moment before coming over to him, staying a safe five feet away from the other man so he wouldn't panic and let go. Obviously, he was scared and it seemed like he didn't really want to do this. If he had wanted to do it, it wouldn't have mattered if anyone saw him do it. "...No you won't." Yuuri frowned and turned to him, sure that he didn't hear him right. "What?" "You won't jump. If you were serious about it, you would have done it a while ago, whether or not someone was watching." Viktor pointed out. While true, Yuuri scoffed at him. "You certainly must think you know me better than you do, with all of the assumptions you're making." Viktor couldn't help but laugh a bit at the mans words. "You're right, my apologies. I don't know you, and I really have no reason to want you alive. But," he said as he drew closer, laying his hand over Yuuri's and looking at him genuinely, "I don't think that any man or woman as beautiful as you should be hurling themselves off the ends of ships." Yuuri couldn't help the small pink hue that came to his cheeks at the platinum haired mans words and actions. "You see, I would really like if you climbed back over. I would be more than willing to be an ear for you, a shoulder for you to cry on, if you wish." He said, moving to press his chest against the mans back, both hands over his on the railings. "Won't you turn around? If you talk to me and still feel like killing yourself, I won't stop you. But I'd like the chance to save you first." Yuuri's breath grew shakier, as he was suddenly aware of the huge fall awaiting him if he didn't turn back around to him. Holding the mans hands tightly, he slowly and carefully turned, chocolate and violet melting together as their eyes met. "There we are." Viktor smiled. "Now, can I know your name?" "Yuuri Toshiya Katsuki." Viktor grinned a bit. "I'll have to have you write that one down." Viktor's grin widened at the soft laugh that Yuuri gave, feeling pride in being able to make the man climb over and smile. "My name is Viktor Nikiforov. Let's get you back on deck." Yuuri nodded and let the man hold his upper arms, him starting to climb up the rungs of the railing.

 

However, he had forgotten that his jacket was over one of the rungs and he stepped on it, the jacket sliding and making Yuuri fall. If not for Viktor's hands tightly and instinctively gripping his arms, he would have fallen into the ocean. "Help, help! Pull me up!" "Listen to me, listen! I've got you, I won't let go." Viktor tugged Yuuri up, but lost his grip, him slipping down once again, though Viktor still held on tightly. "Help, please!" Yuuri cried, his heart racing. Viktor pulled him up close, grabbing his arms, then wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him up and over the railing, the both of them falling on the deck. When they fell, three crew members who had heard the yelling ran to them, though very clearly misread the scene. Viktor, a third class passenger, was leaned over Yuuri, a first class passenger who had his jacket removed, his hat missing, his pants tugged open because of a screw catching on his fly, his body quivering and tears still in his eyes from nearly falling. Their eyes widened and two men immediately came and grabbed Viktor, tugging him back. "Get off'a him, ya queer!" They yelled, holding him away from Yuuri. "Go fetch the master at arms." One of them said, the third man hurrying off to do as asked.

 

Within five minutes, Yuuri was sat on a bench with a blanket around his shoulders, Viktor being handcuffed and held before JJ. "What makes you think you can make the moves on my fiance?" She asked, though Viktor ignore her and moved his head to the side, wanting to see if Yuuri was okay. "Look at me, not him!" "No offence, doll, but I don't care about you." She glared and grabbed his collar. "You insolent shit." "JJ." Yuuri said, repeating, "Jacqueline!" when she didn't hear. "It's not his fault. I slipped." She looked at her fiance, cocking a brow in confusion. "What do you mean?" "I slipped. I was leaning overboard to look at the... the... ah... ah..." "Propellors?" "Yes! I leaned much too far over and I slipped and I would have went over if Mr. Nikiforov wasn't there." Everyone looked at him strangely, not really believing him, though there was only one other person who could validate his story. "Was that the way of it?" The master at arms asked, looking to Viktor. Viktor's mouth fell open, him glancing to Yuuri and seeing his pleading look before responding, "Yes, that was what happened. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." "A man too curious is never a good thing." One of JJ's friends commented, though she smiled at Viktor. "Well, then he's a hero!" JJ didn't look satisfied at that, but there wasn't much else she could do to get Viktor arrested. After all, they both said the same thing. "Lets go Yuuri. Goodness, you must be freezing without your jacket." She stared to lead Yuuri away before hearing her friend clear her throats and gesture to Viktor. "Perhaps something for the man?" JJ furrowed her brows before looking to the guard her and Yuuri had. "Celestino, I think a twenty will do it?" "Is that the running rate for saving the man you 'love'?" She looked displeased at that humming, "Ah, my bad. Hm, how about this? How about you join us for dinner tomorrow night? Regale us with your brave tale?" Despite the condescending way she spoke, Viktor just bowed to her with a smirk. "It would be my honour." She huffed, just returning to Yuuri and leading him away, Viktor and Yuuri sharing one more glance before he was taken away from him. Celestino stayed a moment before saying. "Thank you, boy. Whether or not you're telling the truth, I can see that Yuuri appreciates whatever you did. Viktor didn't get a chance to say anything before he left, the sailors taking the handcuffs of and leaving Viktor to think of one thing and one thing only. The beautiful hazelnut colour of Yuuri Katsuki's eyes.

 

"Chris!" "Jesus! Viktor, don't come in yelling like that." Christophe murmured, leaning back in his chair, placing his card on his lap, him looking up at the other man. "What is it?" "Chris, I'm in love!" Christophe couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his friend, Viktor coming and kneeling by him, smiling sadly. ""1. Ah Мой друг, isn't love the cruelest thing? Today I came before a creature so beautiful, so full of light about to take his life." Viktor then pulled his arm away, facing Christophe with a pouty look. "I saved his life before he jumped and I knew that he was the one for me. But an entourage of crew members and first class tools came to his side and took him away. And aside from all that he is engaged! Might as well just smother me right now with this pillow, my life isn't complete without him!" "You're so dramatic. What was his name?" Viktor sighed dreamily. "Yuuri Toshiya Katsuki." Christophe looked curiously. "The fiance of Jean Jacqueline Leroy? She's the daughter of one of the richest men in Canada. They own a coal mine in North Saskatchewan that has made them one of the most rich families up there." Viktor gave a deep groan. "Great. So he's straight and engaged to a gorgeous rich woman. How could he get any lower than me?" He sighed, Christophe patting his shoulder gently. "Don't worry, you didn't have a chance with him anyways." He grinned, Viktor hitting him on the chest. "You cruel, cruel man! So cold, Christophe!" He just laughed and ran away from Viktor, who chased, hitting him on the back when he could. 

Yuuri stared blankly down at his dresser, him readying for bed and running his polished silver brush through his raven hair over and over again, having lost count of how many times he had brushed it already. Something about Viktor just stayed with him, Yuuri still able to remember the feeling of his chest on his back, his warm hands over his own cold ones, his gentle and comforting words being whispered in his ears. His strong hold on his hands and arms as he saved his life. Yuuri shivered, as he found himself doing every single time he thought about him. After a soft knock, Yuuri looked up into the mirror, seeing JJ coming into the room behind him, holding a small box. "I know you've been melancholy. I can't pretend I know why." She took a soft breath when he didn't respond, coming in and sitting on his desk. "I was going to save this for the engagement gala in a weeks time, but I supposed a present for you might ease your troubles." JJ opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a large blue diamond on top, Yuuri's eyes immediately widening when he saw it. "Good God... Is it a-" "Diamond? Yes. Fifty six carats, to be exact." She took his hand, sliding it onto his middle finger and smiling to herself when she saw that it fit. "It was worn by Louis the Sixteenth. Called 'Le cœur de la mer'. The heart of the sea." They said simultaneously. "It's beautiful." "It's for royalty. And we are royalty." JJ hummed. "There is nothing I couldn't give you. If only you wouldn't deny me and open your heart to me." Yuuri glanced at her for a moment before looking down in his lap, admiring the ring, but not responding to her again. The weight of the ring was much more than grams, hundreds of pounds wearing on his heart. "Think about it." She said simply before getting up and returning to her own room, since they couldn't share one until after marriage.

 

The next morning, Yuuri went down to the third class deck, intent on finding Viktor so that he could thank him for the night before. After all, he couldn't have said it yesterday, considering how quickly he was taken away from him. "Well, I've been on my own since I was fifteen, since my father died. I have no siblings or any family in that part of the country, so I went off to wander around Europe for six years." Viktor said, walking beside Yuuri on the lower decks as they chatted. Well, Viktor did most of the talking, Yuuri having been too scared to say thank you to him yet. "I've been to everywhere, really. Rome, Berlin, Paris, London, Beijing, Tokyo. "I've been everywhere but America. The land of opportunity. I suppose winning my ticket to the Titanic was good luck." He smiled, humming to himself, glancing down at the shy Japanese man and grinning to himself. He could hardly believe he was lucky enough to even encounter the angel again, let alone speak to him. "So, Yuuri," he purred. "We've chat about the weather and how I grew up, but that wasn't why you came to talk to me, was it?" Ah, so he had called his bluff. "Ah, well, no... Mr. Nikiforov-" "Viktor." "...Viktor. I wanted to thank you." He said as the two men stopped by the railings on the side of the boat, having moved up to the first class deck now. "Not just for pulling me over, but for your discretion too. I understand what you must be thinking. Poor rich man, what could he know about misery?" Viktor frowned a bit as he looked down at Yuuri. "That's not at all what I was thinking. You shouldn't assume things like that. What I was really thinking was 'what could have possibly happened to such a gorgeous angel to make them want to end their life'?" Yuuri looked up at him, honestly surprised at his words. "It... was a bit of everything. It felt as though my life is moving on without me and I have no way of stopping it myself... Hundred of invitations have went out for the wedding, all of Philadelphia Society will be there..." He said softly. After a brief moment of silence, Viktor asked, "Do you love her?" It took Yuuri a moment to realise what he had asked. "What?" "Do you love her? That Jacqueline woman." "...You're being very rude." Viktor couldn't help but smile a bit at that. "It's a simple question. If you loved him, you would have said 'yes' with no questions asked. I'm starting to think your marriage is a sham. Let me guess, it's her rich daddy's coal mine, isn't it?" He asked, leaving Yuuri gaping at him. "This is not a suitable conversation. This is absurd..." He said, though he still wouldn't say that he loved her. Somehow, Yuuri couldn't lie to Viktor. "I don't know you, and you don't know me, you don't who I love and who I don't." Yuuri held out his hand for Viktor, shaking it firmly. "I came here to apologise and I did, so, thank you again, I have done what I came here to do-" "And you've insulted me." "...You deserved it." Viktor smirked. "Right." He said, looking down at the hands they were still shaking. "I thought you were leaving, angel?" Yuuri huffed and blushed softly. "I am! Goodness! You're so rude!" Yuuri said, truly unsure of how to feel about the charismatic Russian man. "Oh, who's being rude now?" Looking for an escape, Yuuri grabbed the notebook under his arms, pulling it open. "So what are you, an artist or something?" When he opened the notebook, he was surprised to see many very amazing and realistic drawings too. Yuuri's face softened and he moved to sit on one of the deck chairs. "These are very good, Viktor..." He said, anger faded into astonishment at the beautiful and detailed drawings. Yuuri flipped through the papers, freezing when he saw a naked woman standing by a mirror, a smaller portrait underneath it of a mans nude torso. Quietly, he asked, "Were these drawn from life?" Viktor chuckled softly and came to sit beside him. "That's one of the best things about Paris. Many beautiful men and women willing to take their clothes off for you." Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle at that, looking through the pictures. "You've used this man several times. You must have had a love affair with him." He teased, surprised when Viktor said, "Just once. He was too good for me, you see. But he had beautiful hands. Soft and silky, thin like a woman's." "You've slept with men before?" "Shh. We can keep that a secret between you and I." Yuuri was surprised again, face turning more red at the small wink Viktor gave him. Turning back to the art, Yuuri commented, "You have a gift. You see people." "I see you." Yuuri smiled and sat up a bit straighter. "And?" He asked, once again surprised by Viktor's reply. "You wouldn't have jumped."

 

"You haven't lit the last few boilers?" Yakov asked, Captain Leo smiling a bit apprehensively at the older man. "Well, we are making excellent time, better than we expected even." "The papers have already been impressed with her size, now we must give them something new to print. If we can arrive early, they'll start talking about her speed as well. Something new to marvel at always catches their attention. This maiden voyage of Titanic must make headlines." "Yes, but pushing the engines to full capacity on the first trip could be risky." Yakov gave an understanding nod. "I'm but a passenger, I won't tell you what to do. Retiring with a bang might be good for you, though, don't you think? Especially as such a young captain." Yakov didn't say anything else, standing and excusing himself. Leo thought for a moment before deciding to confer with a few other crew members before making a decision.

 

"Well, I worked on a squid boat in the Baltic Sea for a while, but I always smelled, so I decided to head down to Venice and do drawings by the pier for ten cents a piece." "Why can't I be like you, Viktor?" He sighed dreamily to himself. "Just go and have an adventure whenever I decide to." He paused a moment, biting his lips before saying, "Say we'll go there. Even if we only ever just talk about it." Viktor beamed at that. "No, we will, promise. I'll take you around the world, we'll go horseback riding and walk on beaches. And ride the rollercoasters until we vomit!" Yuuri laughed along with Viktor, smiling as he grew closer to him. "And we can walk along the pier. Hell, I'll win you as many stuffed toys as you want." He grew closer, Yuuri pressing his back against the railing. "You promise?" "I promise." He purred softly, looking at him with a gentle and almost loving look. Yuuri dared to go a bit closer until he saw his mother and her first class friends heading their way. Pushing Viktor back a bit, he smiled and motioned her closer. "Mama, this is Viktor Nikiforov. The man that saved my life yesterday. She spoke in quick Japanese, bowing respectfully to him. "She's thanking you for protecting me." He said, leaving out the embarrassing bit about her calling him her baby, despite him being seventeen and far from a baby. "So, you're Viktor?" Phichit asked, smirking and circling the man. "He's handsome, Yuuri." "Phichit..." Despite him being older than him by almost five years, Yuuri and Phichit were close, him even confiding his sexuality in him. Before either could say anything, the trumpet for dinner began playing. "Ah, Viktor, I'll be seeing you at dinner?" "Right, right. See you then." He said, watching him leave, him barely hearing as Phichit said his name thrice. "Hey!" Finally getting his attention, he said, "You're about to go into the snake pit... What are you planning to wear?" Viktor looked down at himself and gestured. "Unacceptable, especially if you're trying to impress my friend." He grinned. "Come with me."

 

_____________________

1\. Ah, my friend,- (Russian)


	3. Chapter 3

"I was right! My brother in law is just about your size!" Viktor looked at himself in the mirror, almost not recognising himself. "Oh wow." He was wearing a beautifully made suit, one that suited his figure nicely and somehow made him look like he was a first class man himself. "This is like magic." "You shine up like a new penny." Phichit grinned and patted him on the back.

 

Viktor stood awkwardly in the main ballroom, looking around at the high class men and women walking around, heading into the dinning room for dinner. He felt so out of place with all of these rich people, Viktor having never even worn something as nice as what he was wearing before, and it was much more simple than most men were wearing. He looked over as one man looked him over, respectfully nodding his head to him which Viktor did in return. Viktor noticed one of the men holding their arms behind their backs, so he did the same, glancing up as Yuuri's mother, Hiroko he learned, walked down with JJ, neither noticing him standing there. After all, he looked quite different with slicked back hair and a suit than with a raggy jacket and wind whipped hair. Viktor sighed and shook his hand in the air, only then glancing up at the stairs again, seeing Yuuri in a beautiful black and red suit. He felt his heart beat a little faster. He grinned at him and took his hand, kissing the top of it. "I saw that in a nickelodeon once and I've always wanted to do it." Yuuri's cheeks grew a little redder and he just smiled. "That's for women, you know." "Oh well." He smiled, walking beside him as they went to JJ and Hiroko. "Mother, Jacqueline, you remember Mr. Nikiforov?" "Oh, that's you!" JJ grinned. "You could almost pass for a gentleman." "Almost." He smirked a bit. They headed into the dinning room, Yuuri looking around the room. Might as well introduce Viktor to some people. "There's the Countess of Ross. Oh, and thats Jay Jacob Astor. The richest man on the ship. His little wifey there is only as old as me and already in 'delicate condition'. See how she's trying to hide it? Quite the scandal." He said, Viktor smiling a bit to himself. He didn't seem like the kind of person to keep up with gossip, but it seemed like he knew quite a bit. "And thats Mr. Guggenheim and his mistress, Madame Öber. His wife is at home with the children in New York, of course. And thats Sir Cosmo and his wife Lucille. She creates naughty lingerie for royals." He smirked a bit, Viktor only laughing. "Care to escort me to dinner?" Phichit asked as he came behind the two. "Of course." Viktor said as they headed in.

 

"So, how do you have means to travel?" Hiroko asked in broken English. "Well, I won tickets for my friend and I in a lucky hand of cards in poker. I keep myself fed with art, otherwise, I'm okay with just meandering around and doing nothing." "And that kind of meaningless existence gives you pleasure?" Viktor grinned at JJ. "Well, the way I see it, life is a gift and I don't intent on wasting it. I have air in my lungs, a few pieces of paper and some food. Besides, it got me here, so I must've done something right." He said, leaning in his hand and winking to Yuuri, which made his cheeks light up bright red. "I like to make each day count." Viktor said. "Well said, Viktor." Phichit hummed, offering him a smile. "To making it count." Yuuri said with a soft and tender smile towards the man. The whole table raised their hands and continued on with their meal. After a while, a group of older men retired to have a brandy in the smoking room, leaving Viktor, Yuuri, and the women. "I should go." "Mm." Viktor came and took his hand, pressing a note to Yuuri's palm. "Well, it was a pleasure." He said, sliding the note into his hand as he winked once more and headed out. Yuuri looked curiously at him before opening the small note in his hand. Quickly jotted on it was: Make it count! Meet me at the clock by 9. Yuuri smiled softly and tucked the note into his pocket, excusing himself and going to meet Viktor at the clock, him having undone his hair and let it loose again. Viktor looked at Yuuri as he came up the stairs, grinning to him. "Want to see a real party?"

 

Irish music played through the lower half of the ship, Viktor dancing around with a little girl named Mina, her blonde hair with a little red strip through it waving around her shoulders. Christophe was across the room, grinning and dancing with a handsome man with wavy brown hair, his cheeks pink as they pressed together to dance, though Christophe wasn't at all flustered by it. "1. 그래서 이름이 무엇입니까?" "What?" Yuuri asked a little louder, the young Korean man repeating himself again, though Yuuri couldn't respond. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're saying." He said, smiling and taking a drink of beer. The song finally ended and everyone clapped, Viktor kneeling to look at the little girl. "I'm going to go dance with him now, okay?" He asked, her giving him a nod. "C'mon." He smiled, Yuuri looking confused at him. "What?" "Come on!" He came closer and grabbed Yuuri, pulling him close to him. "I don't know how to dance to this kind of music." Viktor laughed and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist, their bodies pressed together. "Neither do I. Just follow everyone else." He grinned. The little girl looked jealously up at Yuuri, Viktor smiling down at her. "You're still my best girl, Mina." He said, to which she smiled. The two men started to bounce back and forth dancing with each other carelessly, just laughing and smiling happily. There was a small stage in the middle of the room, Chris pulling the man he was dancing with up with him to dance. Once they were off, Viktor pulled Yuuri up, smiling and doing some tap dancing moves with his feet. Yuuri watching with an impressed smile as he took his shoes off. Yuuri began to do the same, jumping back and forth on his feet. Viktor clapped and grinned happily, deciding there and then that he would do whatever he had to to make Yuuri smile genuinely like that every single day. Anything at all. Viktor grinned and grabbed around Yuuri's waist, him spinning the younger man and holding him up.

 

A few minutes later, after a new song had began, Yuuri and Viktor headed over to a table where Chris was arm wrestling with some very strong Arabic man, Viktor leaning over and grabbing them two beers. Viktor took a sip, glancing over as Yuuri took the glass and pretty easily downed it, this being his third beer of the night. "What? You think a high class man can't drink?" He laughed, looking as the Arabic man overtook Chris, though he demanded a rematch, glancing back at the man he had been dancing with before. "So." Yuuri said, coming over and taking the cigarette from Chris' mouth, taking a drag. "You think you're all big and strong? Hold this." He held the cigarette to Viktor, who took it, then taking off his shoes and slowly raising himself up, somehow balancing on only the tips of his toes. He only lasted a moment before he fell down, laughing and blushing softly as Viktor caught him in his arms, holding him just a minute too long. JJ, who had been searching the whole ship for Yuuri, frowned deeply when she saw him on the lowest level of the ship, dancing with scum and that annoying man Viktor. The two were close. Too close. JJ could tell where Viktor's affections are, though he had no idea that Yuuri was the same as him. She huffed and turned back to go upstairs, deciding she would consult Yuuri tomorrow.

 

Yuuri giggled and held onto Viktor, Viktor laughing gently as he lead the drunken Yuuri back upstairs to his room, the two stopping in front of Yuuri's nice mahogany door. "2. Well, here you are, Пьяный милый." "Noooo, I don't wanna go back yet. I hate my stupid fiancee!" He grumbled, lips pouty. "I don't even like women." Viktor's eyes widened and he smirked a bit. How lucky. His cute little piggy liked men as well. "Come here." He took the pen from Yuuri's coat pocket, taking and moving the pen over the top of his hand. "Well, goodnight, 3. Принцесса." Viktor moved closer and grinned, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Before he could say anything, Viktor left, Yuuri blushing darkly as he looked down at the top of his hand, the writing on it saying '4. Виктор G73'

 

__________________________________

1\. So, what's your name? (Korean)

2\. Well, here you are, drunken darling. (Russian)

3\. Princess (Russian)

4\. Viktor G73


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Yuuri wasn't in a very good mood, his mind clouded in a hangover. For the first few minutes, Yuuri and JJ drank their tea in silence until she said, "I hoped you would come to me last night." Yuuri glanced up and offered her a small smile. "I was tired." "I understand. Those below deck exertions must have been exhausting." Yuuri's face fell and he sighed deeply. "You followed me, how typical." He said. "You're not to do that again, Yuuri." JJ said, sternness in her voice. "You can't order me around like that, I'm not a worker of yours." Yuuri said in a moment of boldness which he normally didn't have. "I'm your fiance." "My fiance?" She smiled, though the smile soon fell, her slamming her hands on the table and shoving it aside, a few dishes falling as she came to stand over him. "My fian- my fiance! My husband in practice, if not yet by law, so you will honour me. Or I will drop your mother and you so fast, your heads will spin. I'm not afraid to cancel the engagement. Are you?" She huffed and turned on her heel, storming out to clear her head. Yuuri sat frozen in the chair, only letting out shaky breaths once she left. One of the servants came over to help, Yuuri murmuring, "I-I'm so sorry, we've made a mess..." He tried to help clean, but only cut his hand, the servant making him stop. He fell back on his butt, the chair sliding and making him fall back a bit as he tried to steady his breathing. 

 

Yuuri sighed and stood in the mirror, buttoning the white shirt he wore to match his white pants, glancing over at the jacket he would put on in just a minute. He heard a knock at the door, looking back to see his mother come in. She came before him, looking down at his buttons as she helped button his shirt. "*You don't have to marry her, you know." Yuuri sighed softly to himself. "Yes, I do. I can't stand to see you working in a seamstress factory, mama." "But you're unhappy." Before he could even deny it, she added, "I can see it in your eyes." Yuuri glanced down, watching as his mother tediously buttoned his shirt up. "Father died and we have no more money yet. Jacqueline is our only hope for keeping a good life for ourselves." It was Hiroko's turn to sigh. "I just want you to be happy. I can tell you aren't happy with that woman." "I'm not, but you know I would do anything to take care of you." "Your decisions are never easy, are they?" Yuuri chuckled sadly to himself. "No, never..." She smiled gently up at him as she put the silk jet blue jacket over his shoulders. "No matter what, I'll support you, Yuuri." Yuuri smiled and leaned down to hug his mother. "I love you mama." "I love you too."

 

"And that's what happened last night." Viktor explained with a dreamy sigh at the end, Chris chuckling softly. "You really love this boy, don't you?" "Mhm." "And you know the heartbreak you'll get when he says that he can't be with you?" "Mhm..." "Okay, good. Don't get your expectations up." Chris hummed and sat beside Viktor, crossing his legs. After all, he was in the same situation. "What's on your mind?" Knowing that Viktor wouldn't let up if he lied, he answered, "That beautiful boy from last night. Soft brown hair, gentle green eyes. He got flustered so easily, but he was so sweet." "Someone else fell in love last night too, hm?" Chris laughed and pushed him. "Well, my beloved doesn't have a fiancee. Though, if he's gay, there might be a chance of you seducing him. I've seen you seduce a straight Catholic priest, you could probably do it." Viktor laughed at the memory, thinking how wonderful it would be to receive Yuuri's feelings back as well. "There must be something I can do. Well, first I have to see him again." "They're holding service in the first class hall, maybe you could find him there?" Viktor grinned widely and thanked him, out the door before Chris could say another word.

Later that day, Yuuri and his mother and JJ went to the ships chapel, the first class group singing hymns together. Yuuri stayed as far away from JJ as possible, her yelling earlier having put him on edge. Viktor hurried down the hall, holding onto a pillar as he turned a corner, saying a quick hello to Guang-Hong before heading to where church was being held. Before he could get in the door, one of the doormen stopped him, standing in his way. "Sir, you can't get in there." "I have to speak to someone." "I'm sorry, but you have to leave." Viktor frowned. "I was just here last night, you don't remember me?" "I'm afraid I don't, now you must-" "I'll handle this." Celestino, the guard who had spoken to Viktor on the night he saved Yuuri's life, came out, him sighing gently. Honestly, he hated carrying out JJ's whims. "Ms. Leroy and Mr. Katsuki continue to be appreciative of your assistance. They asked me to give you this." He said, holding out a twenty dollar bill. Though tempting. Viktor shook his head, glancing in the room to see JJ glaring his way. "Look, I don't want your money, I just want to see-" "And to remind you that you hold a third class ticket... It would just be easier for you to go for now." Viktor's frowned deepened and he gave JJ a displeased look before walking away, though he vowed that he would find Yuuri again later. JJ gave a small smirk, Yuuri giving her a strange look before focusing on the song.

 

"What does this wheel do?" Yuuri asked as him and his mother and fiancee were given a tour of the captains portion of the ship. "Oh, we rarely use that one, in all honesty." Guang-Hong smiled, looking as someone came to Leo and said. "Another iceberg. This ones' from the North end." "Thank you." Leo said, looking up to see a worried look on Yuuri's face. "Don't worry, that's normal for this time of year. It gets cold out on the ocean. As long as we get word ahead of time, we can always plan ahead. Actually, we're speeding up." "Mhm, the last boilers were just lit." Guang-Hong hummed. They continued walking along the ship, going onto the side of the ship with all of the lifeboats on it. "Mr. Ji, I noticed that you only have about half as many lifeboats as required for so many people on the boat." Yuuri commented. "Ah, that's right Yuuri, you miss nothing, huh?" Guang-Hong said with a small smile. "It was thought by many that the deck would look too cluttered with more lifeboats, so, even though I wanted more, they only allowed me to put in half as many as we might have needed." "Waste of space as it is on an unsinkable ship." JJ hummed as she continued walking. "Don't worry, I made a good ship. It's all the lifeboats we would need."

 

Viktor groaned as he climbed up a pillar and to the first class deck, him just out of view of a child playing with his toys, his father and grandfather watching him. Viktor had to see Yuuri again, it didn't matter that they were of two different and opposite classes. Viktor turned the corner, though quickly moved back, eying a bowler hat and nice jacket on a chair. Well, if he was going to be on the first class deck, he needed to look first class. He took the two, turning the corner just in time to see Yuuri down the corridor, speaking to the ships creator. Just as they turned the corner, Viktor grabbed Yuuri's arm, leading him into an empty exercise room. "Viktor, this is impossible." Yuuri said as the platinum haired man closed the door. "I need to talk to you." "No, Viktor, no. I'm engaged." He said as he leaned against the wall, Viktor coming closer to him. Yuuri paused at the soothing scent of Viktor's cheap cologne, his cigarettes, his sweat. So uniquely him. It pained him so much to say what he had to say. "I'm marrying JJ. I love JJ." "Yuuri, you're impossible. You're a ball of anxiety and you're stubborn and maybe even a bit spoiled, but you're the most wonderful thing I've ever come into contact with and I'll be damned if I lose you this easily. I know how the world works, we would never be accepted, I have ten dollars in my pocket and nothing to offer you. But I know that if you go back out there and marry that wretched woman, you won't be alright." "Well, I'm fine... I'll be fine..." "Really? You expect me to believe that? I know you're not. You're not happy, and you're going to die if you stay this way. Not right away, because you're strong, the strongest boy- man I've ever met. But you will. But..." Viktor moved closer to Yuuri' one hand on his waist and one on his cheek, Yuuri fighting back tears. "That fire that I love so much about you will burn out... And I don't want to see that happen." He said, wiping a stray tear that fell from Yuuri's eye. "It's not up to you to save me." Yuuri said, his chest aching as he said, "I'm going back, don't talk to me again." He said, sliding out of his touch and leaving the room. Viktor's head fell against the wall, his hands falling to his side as he stared blankly. Everything he had cared about so much seemed insignificant. Losing his voice, his legs, his ability to draw, to smile, to seduce. Losing all of that would have been better than losing Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri stared blankly at his plate as he sat with JJ and her two friends, them gabbing about the wedding and whatever else they chatted about, Yuuri didn't care. He had met Viktor only three days ago, but it felt so numb without him, so wrong. Yuuri almost felt sick being without him, knowing all of the things he had said. He could only imagine how Viktor felt. He looked as he saw a man teaching his son to sit up straight, to eat with the napkin in his lap, what forks to use. Even such a small child being held to the same horrible standards. Yuuri knew that if he married JJ and had children with her, the poor things would have to suffer what he had as well. And that simply couldn't happen. Viktor was right, he couldn't let himself be so unhappy, otherwise he would end up at the figurative end of the ship again. 

 

Viktor stood at the front of the ship, staring down at the water ahead. He couldn't focus on anything at all, not after what had happened. It didn't come as much of a shock that he was rejected, and he had planned for it, but not well enough. There wasn't anything else he could do, either. Yuuri didn't want to see him and, despite his feelings, he respected him too much to disobey his wishes. Which was also why he was surprised when he heard Yuuri's voice behind him. "Hello Viktor." He turned and looked at him, a confused and hurt look on his face. Yuuri didn't want to see him again, he had said so, so why was he here? "Yuuri..." "I changed my mind... Ah, Chris said you might be up here." He immediately smiled and offered his hand to Yuuri. "Come here. Close your eyes." Yuuri took his hands and did as told, stepping up when Viktor told him to. "Hold on to the rail, eyes closed. Don't be scared, do you trust me?" "I trust you.." Yuuri whispered softly, holding his arms out as he felt his body go weightless, Viktor's arms around his waist. "Alright, there. Now open your eyes." He said softly, pressing his lips to his ear. Yuuri let his eyes open, him gasping. From where he was, he would only see the open water, him looking out in amazement as the sun slowly set across the ocean. "Flying! I'm flying!" Viktor chuckled, holding him closer and balancing them. "Yes, you are." He said, moving closer to his cheek, spreading his arms so he could hold Yuuri's hands. "Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes." He whispered, Yuuri laughing softly and turning his head to face him, the two so close to each other. Well, no point in holding back now, their feelings were brutally obvious. Viktor took their hands down so he could hold Yuuri close, him moving in the last few inches so he could kiss him. And it was like fireworks in his chest, like the missing part of him had been filled. This was what Yuuri had needed for so long now, someone to reassure him, make him happy, give him the adventure and, more importantly, the love he always needed. Yuuri reached his hand back, holding Viktor's cheek as they kissed, though they eventually had to move back for breath. "Wow..." Viktor whispered, the two both chuckling to themselves. Yuuri felt tears running down his cheeks, Viktor pressing their noses together as he wiped his tears. "Why're you crying, my darling?" "I'm happy, that's all. I'm sorry for what I said before." Viktor smiled and pecked his lips again. "That doesn't matter, I'm just glad you came back to me." Yuuri smiled and said, "Come with me back to my room. I have a favour to ask of you." "Anything, love."

 

___________________________

*When something is in Italics, it means the two aren't speaking English together, but a shared language, like Japanese between Yuuri and his mother, or French between Chris and Viktor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw warning!

(Nsfw warning for later in this chapter!)

Yuuri held Viktor's hand as they entered the fantastic and beautiful room that was a typical first class room. "Oh, amazing." Viktor said, looking around the room, clad in dull red paint and gold frames around everything. "Monet!" Yuuri glanced over as Viktor hurried to one of the paintings sitting in the chair, Yuuri coming over. "You know him?" "Of course." Viktor smiled and ran his fingers over the artwork. "It's amazing." Heading away, Yuuri said, "Come here, Viktor." Him leading him into the closet, Yuuri leaning over and putting in a password for the safe in there, opening it up and pulling out the box with the beautiful blue ring in it, showing it to Viktor. "Good god, that's one hell of a ring." "Isn't it?" Yuuri asked. "It's beautiful, but its a ball and chain that's decorated for me." He said, biting his lips as he thought of how to ask Viktor for his 'favour'. "I have many pictures of me, many paintings, but I always look too stuffy, too formal. I want you to draw me like one of your French men. In this." Viktor hummed and nodded. "Alright." Yuuri was quiet a moment before saying, "In... In only... this...." Viktor turned, him looking at Yuuri incredulously, realising that he was serious. Oh god, he was going to draw Yuuri nude. "Alright."

 

Viktor sat in a comfortable chair in the sitting room after organizing a couch for Yuuri to lay on, him sharpening his charcoal and pencils and everything he would need to draw the Japanese beauty. He looked up when he heard the door swing open, eyes widening a bit as he saw Yuuri standing before him, his hair slicked back, wearing only a partially translucent robe. "The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll. I hope you won't disappoint?" Viktor smiled a bit shyly. "Of course not." Yuuri let his cheeks flush as he pulled apart the robe, dropping it on the floor, the both just staring at each other. Viktor adjusted in the chair, crossing his legs with a small nervous chuckle. "Lay on the bed- the couch. There." "Ah, r-right." Yuuri laid down, him adjusting on it. "Stop, stop. There." Viktor said. "Put your arms up like that- there. And your hand by your cheek. Alright, and... move your hips to the side a bit." Yuuri did as told, freezing in place when Viktor said to stop. "Move your hand to the side so we can see your beautiful ring. There. Beautiful, you're lovely." He said, smiling. "Now, stay still." He said, leaning over himself as he began to draw, doing the outline of Yuuri's body before he started in on the details. As told, Yuuri stayed still, only making the occasional quip about the way he drew, the lustful and restrained way he looked at him, especially when he had to draw his crotch. Yuuri's cheeks flushed, Viktor unable to help but smile at that and add the adorable blush into the drawing. Soon enough, he was done, Viktor letting out a sigh. "There we are, now you can move. Yuuri pulled on his robe again, coming behind Viktor and gasping. "It looks... It looks amazing, Viktor." he leaned over a bit more, Viktor tilting his head up so they could meet their lips in yet another kiss. 

 

Yuuri went and got dressed, writing a little note in the folder the piece of art was in, him sliding the folder into the safe and closing it, him keeping the ring on for the time being. He got dressed in a simple pair of pink pants, a white shirt, and light blue suspenders, as well as a light blue translucent jacket. "Hey, oh, you look nice." Viktor said, the two jumping when they heard someone coming in. "Yuuri, are you here?" Celestino's voice called in, Yuuri taking Viktor's hand and pulling him to the door in the back, weaving between people and glancing back until Celestino caught sight of them. "Yuuri, come here!" He called strictly, almost like a father. Yuuri grinned and started to run, Viktor laughing and running behind him. "Where did this boldness come from, darling?" "Life is too short!" He laughed, the two managing to make it into an elevator just as it closed, Celestino looking down sternly at Yuuri. Yuuri flipped him off and laughed. "Give that to JJ!" They went down to the lower levels, Viktor running behind Yuuri as they made their way back to the lowest level, the cargo room. "Finally, away from him." Yuuri let out a deep sigh, looking happily at Viktor. "This is the most alive I've ever felt. Thank you." Viktor grinned and picked Yuuri up in his strong arms, kissing him lovingly. "You know, you've taught me quite a bit in just a few days, Yuuri." Viktor said, purring his name. "And what's that?" "That you don't need money to be rich. I've never felt richer than with you, and I'm still as broke as ever." He grinned and kissed him deeply.

They ended up wandering the area for a while, finding a beautiful red carriage. It was unlocked, Yuuri climbing in the back and sighing comfortably. Viktor climbed in the front, admiring the nice car before grinning and looking back at Yuuri as he slid open the window to the carriage. "Where are you headed, sir?" He asked politely, Yuuri laughing and shaking his head. He tugged Viktor inside inside of the carriage, him leaning on him as Viktor laid back on the seat. "Well, you're forward tonight." Viktor smirked a bit as Yuuri leaned and kissed his jaw gently. "Well, you've shown me what it like to... to live. To have some freedom and to not be miserable for a few nights." He said, leaning and laying his head on his chest. He was quiet a few moments before taking Viktor's hand, moving it to his waist as he kissed him again. "You don't mind me putting my hands lower, do you?" "No, I don't mind."

 

"Ah-" "Shh, shh, just move." Viktor groaned as he felt Yuuri's hips pressed flush against his, the two grinding together. Viktor's shirt and had long since been pulled off and Yuuri's was unbuttoned, the two men hardly focused on anything but grinding their erections together and kissing in the suddenly much warmer carriage. "If we... If we do anything, we need lubrication. Or it'll hurt." Yuuri muttered, Viktor groaning a bit, though he knew he was right. He and a friend of his had tried it once without lube and it certainly didn't feel very good. "Well... Like what?" Viktor asked. "The Greeks used to use olive oil." Viktor couldn't help but chuckle, pulling Yuuri closer and kissing at his neck. "I highly doubt most normal people would have olive oil in their car. Hold on, get off of me darling." Yuuri did as told and climbed off, Viktor sitting up and running his fingers through his messy hair. "Don't you move an inch, you hear me?" He smirked, kissing him lovingly again. "I'll be right back, I'll find something for us to use." He hummed, stepping out of the carriage and starting to open luggage that was down in the cargo room. Luckily, it didn't take him too long to find some woman's lotion in a small silver pot. Viktor came back, opening the door and showing the pot to Yuuri. "Not olive oil, but it'll work." Viktor grinned and kissed him again, climbing over Yuuri and pressing their hips together again. "Viktor, take your clothes off.." Yuuri whined needily, Viktor smirking a bit and kissing at his neck as he pulled his pants off, only keeping his underwear on for now. "You too." Yuuri tossed his shirt on the floor, raising his legs so that Viktor could take his pants off for him, him only in his underwear as well, though Viktor quickly tugged those off. "V-Viktor!" Yuuri exclaimed, not expecting him to pull them off so quickly. Viktor just stared at him, at his slender but surprisingly chubby boyd, him leaning down and gently kissing his lovers belly. "God, you're the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life." He murmured softly against his tan skin, Yuuri's cheeks becoming pink once again. Viktor reached and grabbed the small pot of lotion, him opening it and rubbing it over his index and middle fingers, making sure they were thoroughly coated in the lotion. "Have you ever done this before? Anything like this?" He asked, curious if Yuuri had ever had a lover before. He didn't really seem like the kind to, so his answer didn't at all surprise him. "No. I've... done it to myself a few times, but I've never done it with someone else." He said shyly, Viktor feeling his erection strain against his underwear even more at the shy look on his face. "I'll be gentle, don't worry. I'm not the type of fool to just thrust into something without care." He said, pressing a kiss to his chest again as he slowly began to press his finger inside of Yuuri. He groaned softly and curled his fingers in Viktor's platinum locks, Viktor continuing to pamper his chest in kisses and gentle sucking occasionally. Viktor wanted to leave marks, he wanted everyone to know that Yuuri was his and only his. He was finally able to get his entire finger in, him wiggling the finger around a little bit to get Yuuri more comfortable. Once he was used to that, he added a second and stretched him and once he was used to that, he attempted a third. Yuuri moaned softly and tensed, him curling his toes in pleasure.

 

"Nn, Viktor!" "Hold on, hold on..." Viktor groaned, pressing into Yuuri until their hips were flush against each others. "Ah, damn, you're tight..." He said with a breathy laugh, Yuuri panting as he got used to the feeling of Viktor inside of him. "You're huge, Viktor..." "It's not the size, it's how you use it." He rolled his hips a little bit, eliciting a moan from the ebony haired man. "See? Like that, darling." He purred against his ear. "Don't worry, I'll start out slow." He said, starting with slow and shallow thrusting. Viktor groaned, pressed his nose at the juncture between his jaw and ear, pressing soft adoring kissing along his neck and jaw, murmuring in Russian as he began to progressively speed up. Yuuri moaned a bit louder, not caring about anything but Viktor at the moment. He could feel himself growing closer, his cock bouncing back and forth with each thrust. "Ah, faster-" Yuuri breathed, Viktor gladly doing so, thrusting faster and with a bit more force than before. Yuuri suddenly cried out, feeling the other rubbing against his prostate inside of him. "V-Viktor!" He moaned. "Oh, what beautiful moans, love." Viktor teased, pulling Yuuri's hand away when he covered his mouth up. "No, I want to hear you, I want to hear your beautiful voice as you beg for me." He purred, Yuuri's cheek going dark red in embarrassment, though he did as told and let his moans roll out whenever he pleased. "Ah, I can't take much more..." Viktor said in a deep pleasured voice, pressing his lips against Yuuri's cheek. "Me neither, I'm c-close." He moved his lips to his ear, smirking and whispering, "Come for me, *люблю~" With that lewd whisper, Yuuri gasped breathlessly and tightened around Viktor, cumming hard against his own belly. Viktor only lasted a few moments longer than that, then filling up Yuuri with his hot cum. Yuuri whined at the pleasurable feeling, Viktor groaning and falling over Yuuri, his head rested on his chest. "Ah... I love you, Yuuri." He blushed and smiled to him, pressing his lips to his forehead. "I love you too Viktor..."

 

The crew men followed behind Celestino, the crew noticing the steamed up car. They went and opened the door, yelling slurs until they realised that no one was in there, the only sign of anyone being there being a damp towel and an opened lotion pot. "Damn... Yuuri, where are you...?" Celestino asked.

But Viktor and Yuuri were already far away from the car, having just ran upstairs to the main deck at the front of the ship. Yuuri laughed and smiled a bit, holding Viktor's hand as he leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you, Viktor. I... didn't know that life could be so good... I'm sorry, I'm not to bold, am I?" He asked, Viktor just chuckling at that. "Not at all, I feel the same way." Yuuri smiled gently. "Viktor, when we get off of the ship, I-" His sentence was interrupted by a major shift in the boat, causing both men to fall, and a loud scratching noise against the side. Looking up, Viktor just barely managed to see the iceberg passing the ship. "What the hell was that?"

(Btw you should always use protection when you have any kind of sex! The only reason Viktor and Yuuri didn't use a condom in this chapter is because condoms weren't very often used, not until the 1920's, worldwide.)

*love (Russian)


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly there was a major shift in the boat, causing both men to fall, and a loud scratching noise against the side. Looking up, Viktor just barely managed to see the iceberg passing the ship. "What the hell was that?" Viktor stood, helping Yuuri up before they both headed over to the edge of the boat, looking over to see the large iceberg disappearing behind them. "Did we hit it? Surely we can't sink, right, Titanic is... unsinkable..." Yuuri said, eyebrows knitted in worry. "We won't, it'll be fine. Just to be safe, though, we should take you back to your suite." Any other time, Yuuri would have insisted on staying with him, but he wanted to make sure that his mother was okay. He nodded and followed him back, Viktor leading him back with his hand in his. When they got back, Hiroko quickly went to her son to make sure that he was okay, him assuring that he was. When Viktor stepped in, though, Jacqueline snapped her fingers and Celestino and another man held him back. "What the hell?" Yuuri asked to her, her humming and circling him. "I've lost something tonight. Something precious to me." "JJ, I'm-" "Not you." She said. "Search him." "Oh, bullshit! I didn't do-" "Is this it?" The other man held up the beautiful blue ring, which he had pulled from his pocket. Viktor was silent a second before he looked up to Yuuri. "I didn't steal it, Yuuri, you have to believe me!" "He couldn't have..." Celestino and the other man pulled Viktor away, down to the lower decks where they took criminals. 

 

"Jacqueline, I..." Yuuri stammered off, JJ raising her hand to hit him before simply curling it into a fist. "You betrayed me. You ran off, you got together with another man, a low class man at that!" She said. "If you didn't have money, I would call this off." She growled at him angrily, looking up as a crew member came in. "Hello, sorry to interrupt, but the captain is requiring everyone to go to the ballroom in life jackets." "Not now-" "This shouldn't take long." He said. She groaned. "This is not over." She said, Yuuri sighing and going to get his life jacket on. They headed downstairs to the ballroom, everyone just standing around. "Yuuri, do you know what's happening?" Phichit asked as he approached the younger man, him shaking his head and looking around. "No, no idea..." He said, seeing Guang Hong hurrying ahead. "Mr. Ji!" Yuuri said, coming to him. "What's going on? Why're we here?" He paused and frowned. "The ship is sinking, Yuuri... I'm sorry, I'm really sorry... In an hour or so... Please, don't tell anyone, I don't want there to be a panic. Get to a boat, as quickly as possible... You... remember what you noticed about the boats?" That there were only half of the lifeboats they needed to save everyone? "Yes..." He said, hurrying to his family and Phichit. They immediately went upstairs to get in the boats, Phichit getting in, then helping Hiroko in. "Come on Yuuri, get in." She said. Yuuri moved close and thought for a moment. If he left, Viktor would be left down in the low decks and he would likely die. And Yuuri didn't want to deal with that. "I can't... Mama, the man I love is below decks and I have to get him. I love you mama, I'll find you in New York..." He turned and hurried to go below decks. "Yuuri!" Jacqueline followed after him, grabbing his wrist. "Stop it! Get in the damn boat, Yuuri!" "No!" "You'd rather be a gutter rats lover?" "Better than being with you!" He slapped her and immediately stepped back. "I'm sorry..." He said, running away to find where Viktor was. 

 

"Mr. Ji! Guang-Hong!" Yuuri called, coming to the other Asian man. "Where would the master-at-arms take a man under arrest?" "Yuuri, you need to get on a boat, quickly, before you lose the chance to." Guang Hong said, looking worriedly to the young man. "Mr. Ji, I'm going to do this with or without your help. But without will take longer..." He sighed softly. "Alright, I'll help... Take the elevator to the lowest level, take a left, down the crewmans passage, left at the stairs, then down a long corridor. Hurry, please..." He said, looking worriedly at him. "I will." Yuuri turned, rushing down the hall to find the closest elevator. There, a man held his arm out, blocking the elevator. "The lifts are closed." Yuuri tried to push past, but the man only repeated himself, Yuuri frowning deeply. "I'm done being polite, god damn it! Take me down!" He said. "The lift is closed." He repeated, Yuuri frowning and pushing the man away, getting in the elevator and closing the iron gates in front. "Then I'll go alone." He said, Yuuri pulling on the lever to make him go down to the lowest level. He gasped sharply as the elevator began to go into water, Yuuri immediately shivering. It was freezing cold. He opened the door and looked around, turning left when he saw the crewmans passage. He hurried down it and turned left again, then starting to call for Viktor. "Viktor! Viktor!" Yuuri called, waited for a few moments before continuing through the water down the corridor. "Viktor!" Yuuri called again. 

 

Viktor groaned and tugged on the silver metal cuffs on his hands, making metal clinking noises against the pipe. "Help!" He yelled, cursing when he saw water coming from under the door. He was fucked, completely fucked. But, that was when he heard his name being called out down the hall by an oh so familiar voice. "Yuuri!" He called back. After a few moments, the door opened and Yuuri sighed in relief. "Thank god!" He said, going to him and wrapping his arms around him. "Viktor, I'm sorry, I know you didn't steal my ring!" He said, kissing him. "It's okay, let's just focus on getting me the hell out of here." Viktor said, pointing to a large rack of keys. "Look for a silver key." Yuuri went over to the rack and looked over them. "They're all brass!" "Check the drawers over there!" When he couldn't find a key in there, Yuuri went to kiss Viktor again. "I'm going to go and get some help. I will come back." He promised, Viktor smiling with a bit of fear in his eyes. "Please hurry." Yuuri hurried out into the hall, going up the stairs to try and find someone who could help them. By then, though, everyone was on the top few floors. Yuuri felt an anxiety attack coming on, but he shook his head and took a breath. There were more importantly things to deal with right now. Yuuri paced back and forth until he looked up, seeing a fire axe. That would work. When he came back to the room, it was already waist high in water, him taking off his light robe and tossing it aside. "Viktor, I found this!" Yuuri said, holding up the fire axe. "Not the best, but sure, as long as I can get out." When Yuuri came close, Viktor shook his head. "Hold on! Take a few practice swings at that chest there." Yuuri turned and hit the chest, trying to hit the same spot again. However, nowhere close. "It's fine, it's fine... Just do it." Viktor said. "But-" "Before I change my mind, love!" Yuuri nodded and looked down as Viktor spead the chains out as far as he could and looked away. He held the axe up and hit, but managed not to amputate his lovers hand. Viktor laughed incredulously. "Oh, you beautiful man!" He said, grabbing Yuuri's face and kissing him as he stepped into the water. "Shit, this is cold!" He said, taking Yuuri's hand to help him out of the room. Yuuri looked, seeing the water blocking their way out. "It's okay, we'll find another way." Viktor said, able to tell that Yuuri was panicking. Luckily, they soon found a staircase that lead to a locked door. They were easily able to break that down. A crew member glared at them. "You'll have to pay for that, you know, that's White Starline property!" "Shut up!" Viktor and Yuuri said in unison. 

 

"Let us out, you can't keep us down here, we'll drown! There are women and children, damn it!" Georgi cursed, looking to his girlfriend and their daughter, her blonde locks tied back in two pigtails, their baby wrapped in a red blanket. He began down the stairs, trying to find another way to get out, when he ran into Viktor, him quickly hugging the man in relief of him being alive. "What's going on?" Viktor asked. "They won't let us out!" Viktor looked around, sighing in relief when he saw Christophe. "Chris!" He said, hugging the man tightly, Chris letting go of a brunette mans hand to hug his friend. "Theres nothing the other way either!" "Well, then lets's find something!" Viktor lead everyone away, Georgi lagging behind a bit since he had to go back up to get his girlfriend and daughter. Viktor went up to a gate, looking angrily at the guard who just told everyone to go back to the main stairwell. "Open the gate." "Go back to the main stairwell." "Open the gate!" "Go back to the main stairwell!" Viktor groaned and turned for a moment before growling and tugging at the iron gate. "*Ty, mat', chertovski svin'ya, nadeyus', ty sgorish' v adu!!!" Yuuri pulled his lover back worriedly, him pulling away and going to look around for something, anything. That's when he saw a wooden bench nailed to the ground. "Help me with this!" Viktor called to his friends, who all came and helped him pull the bench off of the wall. Yuuri, who realised what they were doing, helped make a space for the two, guiding people against the walls so they wouldn't get hurt. Despite the crewmen's protests, they rammed into the gate until it opened, the people hurrying to get out of the hallway. 

They ran up to the upper decks, everything a mess. Boats were being lowered half full, men were jumping over into women's boats. Things were falling apart. They ran to the front, the whole group of people running to the front of the ship where boats were still packing people in. "Viktor, it's only women, we can't get on!" Viktor cursed and looked down for a few moments. "Georgi, check the other side, you too Christophe." Viktor said. "Viktor-" "I'll be fine. I'll be seeing you again soon. Chris, in the blessed lands." Christophe smiled softly and nodded, hurrying with Georgi and his family to check out the other side. Viktor looked around, noticing a long green jacket and a large hat that was draped over the side of the boat. Viktor grabbed them and put the jacket on Yuuri, it hugging his figure, and putting the jacket on next. "I have a first class wife here, move aside!" "V-Viktor?!" "Yuuri... I love you. More than I have loved anyone else in my life. At first, it was just lust, seeing how beautiful you were when you danced, how your body moved, how your clothes fit you perfectly. Then I met you and I realised that you're smart and funny and so so amazing. The world needs more men like you. And they can't lose a man like that tonight. For my sake, my love, get on the boat." Yuuri's eyes watered and he grabbed Viktor, hugging him tightly. "I can't. Viktor kissed him lovingly before lifting him with a small grunt, tossing him into the boat as lightly as he could. "I love you, Yuuri, I'll find you in America!" Viktor said. He would probably die on this ship, but if Yuuri made it out, he could be okay. He would gladly die for Yuuri to be safe. But Yuuri couldn't handle that. He watched as they lowered him down, flares going off behind Viktor's head as he smiled down to his lover. Yuuri couldn't live without him, he decided that the moment he saw him. When they came close to a deck, Yuuri stood and jumped off, getting himself back on the boat with the help of a few other men. "Yuuri!" Viktor called, running to go meet him in the dining room downstairs. Yuuri ran and jumped into his arms when he finally saw him, holding him tightly. "Yuuri, you idiot! You're so dumb! Why did you jump?" Viktor asked, Yuuri kissing all over his face. "I couldn't do it, I'm sorry! I couldn't leave you, Viktor, I love you too, if I die, I want to die with you, I'm sorry." He said, just holding him close. "It's alright, we'll figure it out." He said, looking around. The room was already flooding... Viktor took Yuuri's hand and waded through the water quickly, hurrying through the dining room to a lower deck meeting room, Yuuri pulling back and stopping when he saw Guang-Hong standing in a room, staring at the clock with tears in his eyes. "Mr. Ji... You won't even try?" He asked, Viktor pausing a few moments for him. "I'm sorry I didn't build you a good enough ship..." He looked over at a life jacket, him handing it to Yuuri. "Godspeed..." Yuuri breathed quietly. "Same to you." He said, going to him and hugging him tightly before he let Viktor pull him away. 

 

Leo stared out at the crowd of people rushing to get to boats. A blonde woman with a baby in a red blanket hurried to him, speaking with a Russian accent. "Captain, please, I lost my boyfriend, I don't know where he is, where do I go? Please?" He just stared and shook his head. "I don't know..." He said incredulously. She hurried away, Leo ambling back to the steering room, going and closing and locking one door before going to the next. However, Guang Hong was there already, him coming in and locking the door. "Guang Hong, you should get to the boats." "I couldn't live with the guilt of a taken up seat if I could." He said, coming close to him, sitting beside him against the back wall of the room. "I'm sorry." Leo said as he came and sat next to him. "For?" "We're going to die, might as well confess our sins, right?" He said with an almost bitter laugh. "I'm a gay man, and I've loved you since I met you on the day of my interview to sail this ship. That's why I've flirted with you so much, and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He said. "Can I confess my sins?" The Asian man asked, the American nodding. "I'm a gay man, and I've loved you since I met you on the day of your interview to sail my ship. But I didn't want to ruin my reputation, so I hid it. I wish I didn't. At the end of the day, who cares anyways." "Well, the end of our day is coming soon. So fuck it." He said, pulling on his tie and kissing him. Though surprised, Guang Hong wrapped his arms around his shoulder and kissed back, tear dripping down his eyes. "Why are you crying?" Leo asked. "Because we waited so long." He said, watching as water began to pour in through the cracks in the window. "But we did it before we died." Leo pulled Guang Hong closer and hugged him tightly. "We did." Guang Hong said as he held him close in return. With a quivering voice, he whispered, "I love you Leo." "I love you too, Guang Hong." They were quiet for a moment before, with a small weak yelp from the smaller man, the glass broke and water filled the cabin. 

 

*You mother-fucking pig, I hope you burn in hell!! (Russian)


	7. Chapter 7

"Will you give us a chance to live, you fuckers?! Let us in a boat!" Georgi yelled, Christophe standing behind him. He could only hope that his girlfriend and their baby had gotten on a boat in time after he lost them in the crowd. "Get back, I say, get back!" The man yelled Georgi glaring at him and cursing. A man tried to jump forward to get onto the boat, knocking Georgi forward. Thinking he was charging him, he shot and hit Georgi straight in the chest, Chris hurrying to his knees to try and save him. "Georgi, Georgi?" He asked, looking up at the man angrily when he realised that the raven haired man was already gone. "Schweinehund!" He cursed. The man who had shot him looked in awe at the dead man, unable to believe he had done such a thing. Without a second thought, the man turned the gun on himself and shot himself, pistol falling into the ocean along with his body. With shaking hands, Christophe undid the ties on the others life jacket, him pulling it off of him. "Good luck to you, my friend..." He said, voice hardly above a whisper, as he put the jacket on and went to help others, cutting the ropes to a boat. He held the knife tightly, cutting the rope to free the boat. The boat was able to get out, Chris looking up as he heard a loud creak, one of the large iron chimneys falling. He screamed and held his hands up to protect himself before it fell directly on him. Blood came out from under the chimney as it began to sink. 

 

"Come on Yuuri!" Viktor said as he held the younger mans hand tightly so he didn't lose him, hurrying them through the crowded halls. Yuuri held his hand, trying not to let go or slip. God forbid he lose Viktor now, after everything. They hurried to the back of the ship, Viktor holding onto the railoing and pinning Yuuri against it so he wouldn't slip either. "Hold on, hold on." He said, Yuuri nodded and looking to his right to see a young woman holding her young son against her bosom. "It's all be over soon..." He looked to his left, seeing a familiar terrified brunette man clinging to the rails. Yuuri looked around before smiling sadly. "Viktor... This is where we first met." He said with a small pathetic laugh, Viktor looking sadly at him before hugging him closer, kissing his forehead and holding him tighter. The ship began to tilt upwards even more than it had before, Viktor looking around worriedly. The lights suddenly went out, the middle of the ship beginning to crack in half. The half they were on fell back down in the ocean before tilting again, starting to be pulled completely upwards. "Climb over the railing, come on." Viktor helped Yuuri over the railing before climbing over himself, him still holding tightly to him. Yuuri looked to his side, meeting the eyes of the brunette man once more before his fingers slipped and he dropped, hitting into a hard piece of metal before falling in the ocean, already dead. They began to sink down. Viktor holding onto Yuuri tightly. "Hold on until we get into the water, take a deep breath when we go under. Do not let go of my hand." He said, Yuuri nodding. They began to sink closer and closer until they finally got to the water, Yuuri and Viktor taking a deep breath as they sunk down, the ship trying to pull them down. Yuuri and Viktor both kicked their legs until they reached the surface, fingers still tightly clasped together. 

 

They soon reached a backboard to a bed, Viktor helping Yuuri on, though he nearly capsized the whole thing when he tried to get on. "You and me will sink it down, you stay there." Yuuri was too cold and tired to argue. Viktor moved in front of the boat, tightly holding his hands and pressing them against his lips. "I love you, Viktor..." Yuuri whispered softly, Viktor shaking his head. "D-Don't you do that, Yuuri, don't say your g-goodbyes. You'll be okay..." "And you? It's s-so cold, I can't f-feel my body..." "I know. I-I'm glad I won that ticket, Y-Yuuri... It's the best thing that ever h-happened to me.... I got to meet you... Promise me y-you'll survive..." He kissed his hands again, Yuuri smiling softly and pressing closer to press a kiss to his lips again. "I promise..." Their breathing began to quicken, panting with how cold the water was. 

 

"Careful with your oars, men, don't hit them..." A crew man said, leading the boat that was going back near the ship to check and see if anyone was still alive for them to take back. He grimaced upon seeing a blonde woman with curls and her baby, frozen and dead in the water. "We waited too late... We waited too late to come back!" He said. "Keep checking them!"

 

Yuuri stared blankly up at the sky, singing quietly to himself to keep himself alert for just a while longer. He looked over when he heard calling, seeing the boat going through the sea of dead people, calling out to any alive. Yuuri turned and looked to Viktor, shaking his hands gently. "Viktor..." He said with a quivering voice. "Viktor... There's a boat, Viktor..." Yuuri shook his hands a little harder, seeing that Viktor wasn't paying attention at all. No... No, he couldn't have... "Viktor... Viktor!" He said, shaking his hands. "Wake up, Viktor, wake up!" He forced out, feeling hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He let out a sob, holding his hands tightly and sobbing into his passed lover. "No... No, I love you..." He whispered, sobbing harder. He quivered and laid down, letting himself go still. He couldn't live without him, he needed him. But, despite that, he knew that Viktor wouldn't have wanted that. He would have wanted him to live on. So he would, he would live and tell the story of Viktor. He slid off of the backboard and helped Viktor up so he wouldn't have to have the watery grave all of the others did. Yuuri leaned down and took a drink of the saltwater just to clear his throat before he yelled. "Come back!" He cried out. "Come back!" The boat turned around and came to him, helping him into the boat by pulling him up by his green jacket. "What about him?" "He's... dead.." Yuuri sobbed. The man looked before gesturing to his men. "If you lived this long, maybe he could." They pulled him up and listened to his chest. "There's a heartbeat..." Yuuri's eyes widened and he quickly opened his arms, grabbing Viktor and pulling him into the warm blankets he was given. He curled against him and rubbed his arms to keep him warm, leaning close against him, his head against his chest so that he could listen to his heart beating, even if just faintly. 

 

They waited for hours before the RMS Carpathia came and took them onto the boat. Even as Viktor was taken to the ships doctor, Yuuri didn't leave his side at all. Unfortunately, Viktor had frostbite and had to have his right leg and a finger on his right hand amputated to save his life, but it was worth it. A few days later, Viktor began to awake, Yuuri jumping to attention. "Viktor!" Yuuri said, Viktor glancing at him with a weak smile. "Am I in heaven...?" "No, you aren't, but you lived, you really did..." He smiled softly, cupping his cheek and kissing him lovingly. "Wow..." Viktor looked down, looking in awe as he saw his hand and leg. "What happened...?" "You were going to die of frostbite if they didn't amputate your finger and your leg... You're alive, though, that's all that matters." Viktor nodded and groaned as he leaned up, kissing him lovingly. 

 

It took a few more days to get to New York, Viktor in a wooden wheelchair as they headed into the streets in the rain, Yuuri's green ladies coat getting wet. A man came to them with a clipboard, pressing the tip of his pen against the paper. "What are your names, sir?" "Viktor Nikiforov." Viktor said, Yuuri standing quiet for a moment before saying, "Yuuri Nikiforov." The man wrote that and left, Viktor looking incredulously at the younger man. "I-I know it's not a ring or anything, but-" His sentence was interrupted by Viktor pulling him down and kissing him lovingly. Yuuri smiled and began to push the wheelchair, his arm hitting against his side and feeling something in his jacket. He paused and pulled out what what in his pocket, eyes wide when he saw it. His beautiful big blue ring. "This must have been JJ's jacket..." He murmured. "We should sell it. We can buy our own apartment with that." Yuuri said. "Are you sure?" Viktor asked, him nodding. "Alright, let's go, love."

 

The End! 

 

(With one more chapter ;) )


End file.
